


The Day That I Ruined Your Life

by Galacticbunny



Series: Stars and Sadness: Jakeith [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticbunny/pseuds/Galacticbunny
Summary: Boys alone in the woods can lead to a lot of drama, and these boys have a lot of history.





	The Day That I Ruined Your Life

Today had been a good day, at least Jake had thought so. It was getting warm again which meant that he couldn't go snowboarding as often. So here he was, taking a walk through the forest. Jake had wished that Dani and Aubrey could come and walk with him but they were busy.

Maybe Duck was free or even Ned. Both of them would hang out with him if he asked. Of course, he knew that Duck was a busy man and so was Ned. Jake was sure someone would want to hang out with him, or he could just kick it alone. Jake didn't mind being alone it's just he found everything is way more enjoyable when you're with other people.

As he walked down the dirt paths he heard a loud crack stopping him in place. He waited a moment using his very much inhuman hearing. He heard someone mumble something, Jake couldn't help but cock his head at the noise. Now, who in the world was hanging out in the middle of the woods. Ok, that was a dumb thought he was hanging out in the middle of the woods alone.

As quiet as he could be Jake walked toward the noise. It looked around the trees and stared at a larger figure mumbling to themselves. A number of things ran through Jake's mind as he stood there.

There stood Keith, Hollis's right-hand man for the Hornets.

_and his ex._

He was holding a skateboard and by the looks of it, he was alone practicing some stunts. He was mumbling to himself but stopped and turned to make eye contact with Jake. For a moment the two just starred, Jake needed to run, he needed to leave but he was just frozen in place.

Keith, however, snapped out of it and narrowed his eyes quickly moving toward Jake. "Look what the cat dragged in."

Jake tried to take a step but felt every muscle in his body not moving. Just move already. "I just heard a noise and went to investigate." He stammered out. Keith reached out and shoved him, Jake stumbled backward but he didn't fall.

"Of course you did, so where are your little friends huh? Is Jakey all alone in the big bad scary woods by himself? Do you remember when you and I used to go out in these woods?" He hissed shoving him again and again.

"Do you even remember when you and I used to go snowboarding? Or when we spraypainted Mr. Smith's car cause he was being a dick."

"Stop it, Keith." He spat his voice almost a hushed whisper.

Keith blinked before making a low growl grabbing his arms and shoving backward. Jake lost his footing and the two fell to the ground with a loud thud. Keith quickly grabbed his arms and pinned them to the ground.

"Do you even remember us? Do you even us making out under the stars or all the little things? Did you even love me?" He couldn't take this, all of this was burning into apart of him that he didn't want to recall.

The warm summer nights, the long drives on Keith's motorcycle. The soft kisses, the quiet winter nights when no one was awake. He remembers everything and it _hurts_ , but then how most Keith feel? He ruined Keith and he just left one day without even a goodbye.

He could feel the hot tears stream down his cheeks as he looked off in the distance. "I never stopped loving you, Keith!" He hissed, great the tears were really coming down now. "But then everything started getting out of control with the Hornets and I just couldn't do it anymore. I tried Keith but," He stopped making sure to look Keith right in the eyes.

Keith looked like he had just been slapped right in the face with what was being said to him. He looked off to the side refusing to look Jake in the eyes and Jake well he couldn't blame him. After he had left and broken things off Keith had been ruthless to him on every chance he got.

"You and I know that what the Hornets had become wasn't who I am. I still love you and I'm sorry for never giving you an answer. I'm sorry I left without telling you why. But most of all I'm sorry for never letting you move on."

Jake stared up at Keith, he could tell that Keith was thinking about what was unclear but he could tell tears were starting to form. After a long moment of silence, Keith stood up. Jake quickly scrambled to his feet and stared at Keith. Keith wasn't looking at him, instead, he walked over to his skateboard and picked it up.

"You know Jake," he said turning to face Jake "I always thought that it was my fault that you left. But, after everything that happened and everything that you told me I guess I was just a fool."

" _Keith..."_

"But god, I was just so pissed that I let out all my anger onto you every time I saw you because I just couldn't stand the idea of you moving on for someone else. I," Jake could see that Keith had begun to cry. His cheeks were a bright red now.

"I love you, and I never stopped. But Jake I know we can't go back to how we were before and, and I think that's why it hurts so much. " And with that, Keith turned and began walking away leaving Jake alone.

Jake didn't mind being alone but at that moment he hated it.


End file.
